


Come What May

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine dancing with Fili to ‘Come What May’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

You sat in your dorm room with your friend Fili. The two of you were cramming for an upcoming test in your college class that the two of you had together. You just thought it would be easier for the two of you to study this way.

 

Fili got up leaving his book on your bed. He hooked up his ipod to your speakers and a familiar song came through your speakers.

 

Never knew I could feel like this

 

You looked at Fili. You shook your head.

 

“Come on Y/N. Please?” He said giving you a pout.

 

You groaned and got up off of your bed putting your book down with his.

 

Like I've never seen the sky before

 

Fili pulled you to him. He wrapped his arms around you and you wrapped your arms around him.

 

“Why must you make me dance with you?” You asked resting your head on his shoulder as the two of you danced to the music.

 

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

 

“Because Y/N… it’s our song.” He said softly messing with the soft locks of your long hair. A courting braid had been put in your hair by him not so long ago that most people knew that the two of you were together on campus. His baby brother laughed about it and said that it was about time that the two of you had gotten together because you two were always together in high school and now even in college.

 

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

 

“Yes, it may be our song, Fili, but we have school work. We have a big test tomorrow. Surely you haven’t forgotten it. Your uncle will be furious with you flunk it.”

 

“Thorin will deal with it.”

 

“You are the next in line Fili... “

 

“I know Y/N.”

 

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

 

“Good.”

 

“We will study after this one dance.” He said softly placing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

 

“Alright, good. Maybe then we will both pass it.”

 

Fili grinned. “You always pass.”

 

“That’s one of the reasons why you love me.”

 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

 

He hummed a grin spreading wide on his face. “Yes.”

 

You looked into his blue eyes. Your fingers tangled up into his blond locks. “And I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

But I love you, I love you

Until the end of time

(Until the end of time)

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

 

“I can’t wait to marry you.” He admitted.

 

“Got to wait until college ends.” You said softly.

 

Oh, come what may, come what may

I will love you, I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

 

“And I will love you till the end of the world my Princess.”

 

“Same my prince.”

 

Fili captured your lips in a soft kiss.

 

 


End file.
